halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Saw 3D: The Final Chapter
Saw 3D (also known as Saw 3D: The Final Chapter) is a 2010 3D horror film directed by Kevin Greutert, written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan, and starring Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Betsy Russell, Sean Patrick Flanery, and Cary Elwes. The movie performed reasonably well at the box office. having been made on a budget of $17,000,000, it went on to earn $46,000,000 at movie theaters in North America and a further $46,000,000 in the rest of the world. Saw 3D was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for depictions of torture and graphic violence as well as bad language. The film was banned in Malaysia and released with a special warning in France. Plot In a flashback sequence following the first film, Lawrence Gordon crawls from the bathroom to find help after his foot got sawed off. In the present, Ryan and Brad awaken in a storefront window in a shopping area in front of a crowd of people, their wrists bound to a worktable. In front of each man is a buzz saw, and their mutual lover, Dina is suspended above a third saw. Jigsaw's puppet tells them that they can either kill each other or allow Dina to die, and after realizing her betrayal, they decide to save themselves and allow her to lower onto the saw, killing her. After witnessing Mark Hoffman's survival from the end of the sixth film, Jill Tuck goes to Matt Gibson, an internal affairs detective at Hoffman's precinct, and offers to incriminate Hoffman in exchange for immunity and protection. Hoffman sends videos to Gibson throughout the film, offering cryptic clues to his location and promising to stop the games if Jill is given to him. Bobby awakens in an abandoned insane asylum and is informed that his wife Joyce has also been abducted and will die if he does not save her within an hour. After escaping a cage hanging over a floor of spikes, Bobby makes his way through the asylum to find his wife. Gibson eventually discovers the location of the asylum and sends a SWAT team, who are all killed by toxic gas after being sealed elsewhere in the asylum. After removing his upper wisdom teeth to retrieve a combination to a locked door, Bobby reaches Joyce and is forced to drive two hooks through his pectoral muscles, the trap he claimed to survive, and hoist himself up by the chains to deactivate her trap. He fails when the hooks rip through his muscles, and a brazen bull capsule closes around Joyce and incinerates her. Tasked to watch over Jill after John's death and to take action if anything happened to her, Lawrence brings Hoffman to the bathroom from the first film and shackles him by the ankle. He throws away the hacksaw he had sawed his own foot off with. Hoffman yells to Gordon in agony and rage, but Gordon just ignores Hoffman and calmly says, "Game Over." Then, Gordon seals the door to the bathroom, leaving Hoffman to die. External links *''Saw 3D: The Final Chapter'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/saw3d/ Saw 3D: The Final Chapter on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/saw-the-final-chapter-v494667 Saw 3D: The Final Chapter on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Saw